


Lessons in Each Other

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Castle
Genre: Adorkable, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Seriously, how did I not know how weird you were until we started sleeping together?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Each Other

It was nowhere approaching fair, Javier thought, that Kevin always managed to be up before him the next morning, wide awake and almost perky.

This morning, being a Saturday, Kevin was sitting on the couch eating cereal in just his boxers, watching some dumb cartoon. Javier leaned over the back of the couch coffee mug in hand, turning his head to stare wonderingly at the strange creature before him.

"Seriously, how did I not know how weird you were until we started sleeping together?"

Kevin's only response to the question was a distracted half-shrug. Not taking his eyes off the TV, he lifted a hand to place a a spoonful of cereal into Javier's mouth. His aim was perfect, though in doing so he dribbled milk on himself. Javier leaned forward and kissed his shoulder dry.

Things Javier learned about his partner after he started dating him:

That Kevin Ryan's mother raised him right, and he doesn't swear often. But apparently his inner censor shut off during sex, because his vocabulary switched sharply from network prime time to pay-cable in bed. Which earned Jenny some grudging respect from Javier for handling that...

Not that he'd ever consider giving him back.

That maybe dorkdom was catching, because he once found himself looking up the name of that muscle in Kevin's back. The one that created the dimple below his left shoulder that had made Javier realize he was already halfway in love with his partner without knowing it. On the heels of the realization he could even think of Kevin like that he'd fallen the rest of the way quite easily. And he almost kind of wanted to get his name tattooed in that little hollow―or maybe something less obvious but more possessive like "Mine". So far he's settled for sucking a hickey there so dark and purple it looks like someone slugged Kevin in the back.

That maybe Ryan's the braver one of them. Because they're both new to the idea of being with another guy, and still haven't taken the physical part of their relationship anywhere they haven't with a woman or their own hand. They've been in turns too nervous, too embarrassed, or outright afraid to talk about it...

(...but last night, Kevin had offered to "go first", his face coloring red as a balloon, and that last part surprised Javier, because before that blush he didn't think it was possible to love him any harder.)

That the innocence was all a front, because honeymilk could be downright _sneaky_ when he wanted to be. Case in point, the way Kevin slipped the coffee cup out of his hand before Javier even realized he'd moved. His other hand had curled up behind Javier's neck, craning him down to meet in a kiss.

The mug was dropped hastily into the bowl and set aside, milk and coffee mingling forgotten in a pursuit of something sweeter.


End file.
